Una luz en la obscuridad
by Dianitachiva
Summary: No podía verla, pero recordaba el dolor en su rostro, las lagrimas y la suplica de que volviera a ella; la amaba! La amaba? Si la amaba porque era capaz de olvidar todo cuando posaba sus ojos en los de aquella bruja sin la que ahora no podía imaginar vivir. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo "Tres son multitud" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".


Me he tardado mucho, pero por fin esta aquí mi fic, seguro que muchos de ustedes me odiaran al final, pero léanlo primero.

La vida era una porquería, aunque técnicamente él ya no estaba vivo, había muerto hacia…. Lo cierto es que no había reloj o un calendario del otro lado que le dijera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día. Finalmente habían sido arrastrados hacía una especie de campo, donde había mucha luz, pero nada mas.

-Cuanto tiempo se supone que vamos a permanecer aquí?- Pregunto Damon con su acido tono de siempre

-No lo se Damon, no se que paso y no se que hacer- Bonnie no era muy paciente con el vampiro, pero no había nadie mas con quien hablar.

-Bonnie tienes que entender que necesito regresar, Elena me necesita-

-No es necesario que lo repitas a cada segundo- Yo también perdi a gente que quiero –Yo también quiero regresar-

-Volvamos al bosque- Hare un hechizo y espero que podamos volver

_El hechizo solo funciono para poder volver al segundo plano, puedo verlos a todos, puedo ver el dolor de mi hermano, y lo difícil que ha sido para él estar solo, pero la que me importa es ella, Elena, mi amor, mi eterno amor. Necesitaba un trago, lastima que en este plano, no hubiera de beber._

_La veo en el cementerio ella no podía verme, pero yo si a ella, yo si podía ver como las lagrimas caian de su rostro sin detenerse, como susurraba mi nombre pidiéndome que volviera, podía ver su amor._

_**Aprendí a observarla, como se le saltaban las venas mientras con todas sus fuerzas pronunciaba el hechizo, vi que estaba decidida a todo con tal de que yo regresara, pero….**_

-Stefan lo extraño, lo necesito, no se como seguir sin él-

-No se que decirte para disminuir tu dolor, pero si se que él no querria esto, si nos viera estaría diciendo que debemos dejar de autocompadecernos-

-Aun lo amo-

-Yo también te amo Elena, yo también te extraño y no sabes lo que daría por que pudieras verme, por poder tocarte-

-Y seguro que él también te ama a ti-

_Su amor y su dolor me vuelven loco, tengo que encontrar una forma de volver, no soportare pasar el resto de la eternidad viendo como sufre._

_Desde que Bonnie me dijo que había una leve posibilidad no dejo de imaginar lo que será volver, como será volver, __**pero lo cierto es que también veo como sufre Bonnie, ella ha soportado mucho y aunque se que no es justo, mi amor por Elena y mi necesidad por volver no me permiten decirle que no siga.**_

_**Pero el tiempo paso, y aunque había muchos planes, también hubo resignación, mia y de Elena, Stefan caroline, Tyler y Alaric ayudaron a Elena a seguir adelante.**_

_Despues de un tiempo, Elena ya no lloraba, aun iba todos los días a verme, pero cada día notaba algo diferente, me platicaba de la universidad y de Caroline, de Tyler, de Alaric y de mi hermano._

_**De pronto era la idea de otra perdida la que me atormentaba porque tenía miedo, tenía terror de perderla, de solo imaginar no volver a verla sonreir o molestarse cuando yo decía algo, no era miedo a perder a la bruja, era miedo a perder a….**_

_Elena pronunció las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, me dijo que me amaba, que siempre me amaría, pero que_

_-Por fin entendí que es hora de dejar de llorar, diste tu vida por tu hermano, por tus amigos, por mi, y es momento de honrarte, gracias Damon-_

_**Por que no estaba feliz, Bonnie me conto sobre el hechizo, y la posibilidad de volver a estar con Elena, de revivir, pero porque la idea ya no me hace tan feliz, será que….**_

_Elena ya no iba a diario, y tampoco me dolia que no lo hiciera, porque sabía que ella estaba haciendo su vida, tal y como yo lo desee para ella, esperaba que estuviera con Stefan, porque no hay nadie en el mundo mejor para Elena que él._

_**Regrese con Bonnie y**_

**-No quiero que hagas el hechizo-**

**-Que? No quieres volver?-**

**-No**

**-Porque?-**

**Porque entendí que no es que hubiera dejado de amar a Elena, los días mas felices de mi vida los había pasado con ella, ero ahora estaba muerto, y era mejor respetar los tiempos, Elena estaba mejor y él…**

**-Mi vida le pertenece a Elena**

**-Eso ya lo se, por eso te doy la oportunidad de regresar- Dijo Bonnie con un dejo de dolor que Damon alcanzo a notar**

**-Pero ahora estoy muerto, y quizá esto no se oiga como deseo, pero; mi muerte le pertenece a alguien mas.**

**-De que hablas- Dijo Bonnie no queriendo dejar nacer la esperanza**

**-Bonnie, no se lo que vaya a pasar aquí, solo puedo decirte, que siempre espere terminar en el infierno, que la obscuridad de mi alma me cobrara todo el daño que he hecho, y…**

**-Y que….**

**-Bonnie, tu eres… la luz de mi obscuridad.**

**-**Elena lo tengo, por fin lo tengo- Stefan entro corriendo a la cocina donde Elena COCINABA para Jeremy

-Que tienes Stefan-

-Caroline hablo con Klaus y como un pago pendiente a Elijah, una de las brujas mas poderosas de Nueva Orleans acepto hacer un hechizo y ayudarnos a traer a Damon y a Bonnie de regreso-

Elena no lo podía creer, estaba en shock, justo ahora que comenzaba a vivir de nuevo después de perderlo, se presentaba Stefan para decirle que podía volver a tener al amor de su vida

**-Escuchas eso Damon, podemos volver- Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa triste y soltando su mano de la de Damon.**

**No iba a negar que en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y solos en aquel lugar había aprendido a amar a Damon, pronto se dio cuenta que esa forma de ser de él, era un escudo, que ella podía traspasar, pronto entendio que ya no quería estar sin él. **

**Pero sabia que aun amaba a Elena, él mismo había dicho que Elena era su vida y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de volver, ella no iba a arrebatarle, lo amaba demasiado y haría lo que fuera para que él fuera feliz, y él era feliz con Elena. Bonnie PATEÓ el aire con tristeza sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.**

**-Si, lo escuche- Damon no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba muy confundido sobre sus sentimientos. No era justo que ahora que por fin tenía ORDENADOS sus pensamientos, pasara esto.**

**Ya había dado por hecho que jamas volvería y estaba feliz de ver que Elena continuaba con su vida, le dolia ver a Bonnie sufrir, porque esa bruja obstinada era la mujer mas fuerte que había conocido….**

**-**Sere la mujer mas feliz el mundo si él vuelve a mi lado- Dijo Elena sin la convicción que Stefan esperaba

**-Mereces ser feliz con ella, con el amor de tu vida- Dijo Bonnie a punto de las lagrimas.**

_**Parece que ellas ya habían tomado la decisión por mi, lo que no sabían es que mi corazón ya había tomado una decisión diferente.**_

Ahora si, con flores o jitomates, dime que te pareció el fic.


End file.
